Desejos de mãe
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Elas salvariam seus bebês. - Lily Evans - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: Projeto HD Kids da sessão HD do fórum 6v

**Ship**: Harry Potter/Draco Mafoy

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Elas salvariam seus bebês.

**Spoiller**: 7

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 13 de outubro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Desejo de mãe**

Lily bufou e pegou disfarçadamente uma taça de cima da bandeja de um garçom que passou rápido por ela, mas antes que o líquido tocasse seus lábios, ela foi tirada de sua mão.

- Você não pode, querida. Álcool.

- Então me distraia, querido. - ela falou com visível irritação - Estou entediada.

James sorriu e a abraçou, beijando-a de forma repentina. A barriga de Lily ainda não estava tão grande e era estranho, mas confortável tê-la em seus braços.

- Aguente só mais um pouco, está bem? - ele pediu, sorrindo - Ao menos até meus pais irem embora.

- Ok. Ao menos conseguiu irritar algum velhote conservador com esse beijo? Ou acha que devemos tentar de novo?

- Eles sempre se irritam, mas nunca é demais. - ele riu e a beijou novamente, para se desculpar em seguida - Eu preciso encontrar o Sirius. Estou sentindo o cheiro que ele também vai tentar irritar algumas pessoas por aqui.

- Ok. - ela concordou em um suspiro sofrido.

Era o primeiro evento social que participavam como casal. Aparentemente o fato de James ter se casado, engravidado sua esposa e se assumido como Senhor Potter significava alguma coisa para aquela gente, e Lily podia não dar a mínima para isso, assim como sabia que James também não dava, mas eles estavam em guerra e do outro lado da batalha se encontrava justamente algumas daquelas pessoas presentes ali, não faria mal soldar terreno fertilizado por álcool, bonitos vestidos e música ambiente em uma mansão luxuosa qualquer.

Lily acariciou sua barriga e suspirou mais uma vez. Estar grávida era maravilhoso e ela amava seu pequeno bebê mais do que tudo no mundo, mas ela só tinha 20 anos e neste momento sentia falta de poder aproveitar uma festa, ainda que uma festa chata.

- Eu daria tudo para poder ao menos provar o champanhe.

- Eu te entendo completamente. - uma voz falou às suas costas e ela se sobressaltou - Mas, se estiver interessada, tem ponche sem álcool do outro lado do salão.

Ela sorriu para a mulher loira, a reconhecendo dos tempos do colégio e de fotos vistas na sede da Ordem em preparações para ataques. Era a irmã de Bellatrix Lestrange, só não se lembrava o nome, se Andromeda ou Narcissa, e não era um bom momento para arriscar. Sorriu, simpática, notando que a outra também descansava a mão sobre a barriga saliente.

- De quanto tempo? - perguntou, sorrindo.

- Deve vir em junho. E o seu?

- Julho. - Lily sorriu, se aproximando como se quisesse comparar o tamanho de seu ventre com o da mulher.

Ela parecia tão jovem quanto ela, apesar de lembrar dela alguns anos a sua frente no colégio, e, naquele momento, ela soava muito mais experiente, de certa forma. Todas as inseguranças e dúvidas que Lily tinha sobre aquela situação, sua gravidez, associada a magia, algo que não tinha como dividir com sua mãe, por exemplo, agora vinha à tona. Ela se sentia uma criança perto da mulher elegante e segura à sua frente.

- Já sabe o sexo? - perguntou, tentando dar continuidade no assunto para não demonstrar sua ansiedade.

- Menino, claro. Lucius ficou radiante, era o esperávamos para um primeiro filho.

- Eu e James preferimos não saber. Não é importante para nós, só queremos que ele nasça bem e saudável.

- Sim, mas você o trata por "ele". - a loira comentou, provocante.

- O bebê. - Lily acrescentou rapidamente. Começava a se convencer que aquele tipo de conversa poderia ser o tipo de conversa que a Ordem gostaria que estabelecessem - James e eu somos jovens, certamente não será o único herdeiro que teremos.

- Certamente. - a loira sorriu educadamente, mas algo pesado passou pela sua expressão.

- Desculpe, você me parece preocupada. - Lily comentou, aparentemente desinteressada.

A mulher a olhou por um momento, como se analisasse sua postura, sua forma de falar e vestir antes de considerar o que iria dizer.

- Tempos difíceis para se ter um filho, quem dera mais de um. Eu temo que se a política não se tornar favorável aos negócios de meu marido, este deve ser nosso único. - ela hesitou por um momento e sorriu - Tenho certeza que, considerando sua posição e a de seu marido, deve concordar comigo que isso é muita expectativa sobre alguém que ainda não nasceu.

Lily entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas hesitou. Sim, era. E, sim, ela sentia a mesma coisa. Eles estavam em guerra e não queria que seu filho sofresse por isso, fosse agora, fosse com as consequências do que estavam decidindo naquele momento. Não queria que ele carregasse o peso dos seus atos e nem dos problemas do mundo antes mesmo de nascer. Queria que ele vivesse em paz, seguro e amado, como toda mãe deseja para seu filho, independente de qual lado da guerra esteja.

Ela sorriu, se aproximando mais da loira.

- Eles serão uma outra geração, meu bebê e o seu. Nós resolvemos os nossos problemas, o mundo muda, eles vão crescer bem, você vai ver. Talvez até sejam amigos. - ela sorriu.

- Sim, talvez. - a mulher sorriu de volta.

E, por um momento, era como se fosse realmente uma possibilidade. Dizem que o desejo de uma mãe pode mudar a história, elas salvariam seus bebês.

**FIM**


End file.
